Harry Potter and the Nations
by northwest territories
Summary: England is worried about Harry's first year at Hogwarts, so he sends Canada, America and Japan to Hogwarts, but what will happen when the three nations get involved in the philosophers stone? More countries will probably be introduced later on.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so criticism is welcome. Sorry in advance if it sucks. Now on to the story!**

Aurthur Kirkland checked his watch for the seventh time that night. He was waiting at number four Privet Drive, along with an irritated witch named Professor McGonagall and a wise old wizard, Albus Dumbledore also known as the headmaster of Hogwarts, for the arrival of Hagrid. However Hagrid was late, and Hagrid was suposed to be bringing something, well more like some_one_, with him. A very important someone.

Just as Aurthur began to wonder wether or not Hagrid was coming at all, a light appeared in the distant sky. He felt relief wash over him as he recognized the half-giant's (for Hagrid was indeed a half giant) motorcycle.

The huge motorcycle landed on the street, the engine rumbling loudly. The British man scowled, about to say something as the large man dismounted, but Professor Dumbledore spoke first.

"What took you so long, Hagrid?" He asked quietly his voice not angry, only slightly curious.

"Ran in ter' some trouble, but I g'ot here al'right" the giant man replied. Shifting his arms he exposed a bundle of blankets. Noticing the wizard's fascination with his cargo, he handed the baby swaddled in rough blankets to Dumbledore. "The li'ttle tyke fell asleep while we was flyin' over Bristol."

Aurthur bent over the infant taking particular notice of the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Straitening up briskly he said, "Well, best we hurry up before we wake the neighborhood."

Suddenly Hagrid broke in to a great sob. "Can i 'least say good bye to 'm first? I mean it's 'just so hard, Lilly 'n James dead 'n all." Without waiting for a reply the huge man leaned over and planted a huge slobbery kiss on the boys forehead. He drew away, and still sobbing fitfully, mounted his motorcycle flying off into the night.

After slipping a note between the folds of the blanket, Dumbledore lay Harry (for that is the infants name) on the doorstep, and stood up.

Bending over the child Aurthur whispered, "Best of luck, Harry."


	2. Chapter 1 The World Meeting

**Sorry for the short crappy beginning, I'll try to make my chapters longer. Wow, this story was much better received than I expected, thanks! In this chapter the other characters will be introduced. Well, hope you like it.**

The personification of England sighed. What was _supposed _to be a world meeting was in utter disarray. Romano was strangling Prussia, Switzerland was yelling at Japan, Norway was attempting to kill Denmark and everyone else was either screaming, off in their own little world, or hiding from Russia. Suddenly Germany stood up, and banged on the table, yelling, "Everyone _shut up!_ We are here trying to conduct a meeting, not to fight. If anyone has a problem with that than they should go home. Now if anyone has anything productive to say than they should raise their hand."

At some point during Germany's rant, everyone had quietly taken their seats and settled down.

England seeing his chance, stood up. "Actually, I have a favour to ask." he said. The other nations looked confused, and England continued, "As some of you may know, I am very involved in my magical community. Harry Potter, a very important boy, whose survival is imperative for the well being of my magical community, is starting his first year at my country's most prestigious school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. I have reason to believe that his safety is being threatened. He has many enemies for a boy so young."

"What does that have to do with us?" Hong Kong interrupted indignantly.

Aurthur sighed. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately. "As I was saying, this Harry Potter is important, and he is in danger. I am already busy dealing with a group of men called death eaters going around killing people. I was wondering wether or not anyone would be able to accompany him to Hogwarts, masquerading as first years."

The group of nations began whispering to each other, casting glances at Aurthur. Silently England prayed someone would be willing to go, to keep Harry safe. Harry was the last thing left of his parents, dear Lilly and James. Aurthur had been good friends with the two. Of course they had not known his true identity, however that did not stop him from becoming close o the two.

"I'll go!" someone shouted, shaking England from his thoughts. He looked up to see America, also known as Alfred, waving his arm excitedly.

Aurthur groaned inwardly. Alfred was not responsible enough, Aurthur knew he would just cause even more trouble. Maybe if someone was willing to go with Alfred to keep him from doing anything rash...

The other nations waited, surprisingly quietly, while England decided wether to accept or decline America's offer. England desperately need someone to look after Harry, but America would probably just make it worse, unless of course someone other than Alfred also went, however there weren't many nations willing to do him a favour.

Canada had been silent for whole meeting, sitting in his seat apparently forgotten. Canada, or Matthew Williams which ever you prefer, was very perceptive and had known both England and America for a very long time. Therefore he realized why England was hesitating. Knowing he would regret this, he raised his hand and called out, in the loudest voice he could muster (which wasn't very loud) "I'll go to."

Luckily everyone seemed to hear him. England, looking relieved, replied, "Yes, I would love if you two could do that for me. Anyone else interested in learning magic?"

Japan raised his hand, "I would rove to go. I've arways wanted to become more invorved in my magicar community."

"Well now that that's settled is there anything else we should discuss?" England sat down, as did America, Canada and Japan.

Germany stood, "Well, there is something I would like to propose..."

**As I said, this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me hear, I would also love to here any criticism or ideas you might have! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**I'm glad I'm not busy at the moment and can update regularly. I'm so excited! I'm not sure what I expected, but I'm glad the story isn't a huge mess.**

**Oh, and before I forget again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter although I wish I did. **

After the meeting was over Japan, Canada and America stayed over at England's house (after a few calls to their bosses telling them where they'd be for the next year). The next day the four of them went off to Diagon Ally to gather supplies.

England had used an ancient and supposedly foolproof spell so the three going to Hogwarts all appeared to be eleven years of age.

After walking through the moving brick wall, America and Japan both gasped and looked around them with wide eyes, while England and Canada Just continued walking with amused expressions.

Strange, England was sure this was Matthews first time in Diagon Ally, yet he was completely unfazed, and if anything he acted familiar with the place of magic...

Aurthur snapped back to attention as Alfred tugged on his sleeve, "What should we get first Iggy!" He asked enthusiastically. Alfred made such a cute eleven year old, reminded Aurthur of the days back when he was just a colony.

"Well we should probably go get outfitted for your school robes." was Englands reply.

America immediately bounced off in a random direction. "Wait!" Canada called out, and Alfred stopped and turned around, "Alfred, you're going in the wrong direction!"

England frowned, how in the world did Canada know that? "The robes shop is _this _way Alfred."

"Oh" Completely unfazed the nation grinned and set off in the right direction.

After getting measured for their robes the four nations made their way to Ollivanders. They walked though the door, and the shop seemed empty. America and Japan both Jumped as a voice said, "Why hello there."

A small man with shocking white hair stood before them. "First years looking to buy wands I assume?" England America and Japan nodded while Canada just stood there.

Ollivander looked Alfred up and down, then walked over to a shelf and pulled out a box. Presenting it to Alfred he said, "9 inches, oak, dragon heartstring core."

Opening the box alfred picked up the wand inside and flicked it. The tip erupted with red, white and blue sparks. Ollivander nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Then he moved to Japan. Taking out a measuring tape, he measured Japan's arm length. This time the box he pulled out looked much older. He handed it to Japan, "Cherry wood, ten inches, unicorn hair core."

As soon as Japan touched the wand he uttered a gasp and was lit up by what looked like moonlight. Cherry blossom petals appeared out of nowhere showering Japan. Satisfied by the wand's reaction he turned to Matthew.

"Wait, I already have a wand, see?" he pulled a wand made of a rich red wood out of his sleeve, handing it to Ollivander.

England stepped back, "Matthew, since when have you had a wand?" he asked.

"A while." the Canadian shrugged. Ollivander took the wand and inspected it.

His eyes widened, "Eleven inches, maple wood, however I'm not sure about the core." He looked over at Canada, "what is the core? I've never seen anything like it."

Canada fidgeted, clearly not used to so much attention. "It's unique, ice dragon heart string wrapped in phoenix tail feather."

The man eyes widened even farther, and he turned the wand over one last time before handing it back to Canada. "Curious." he murmured, "Curious." Turning to face Aurthur he said, "That will be twenty-one galleons."

Aurthur paid the money, then the four of them left the wand shop. ALfred finally let out his breath, which he hadn't noticed he'd been holding, and exclaimed, "Well, that sure was exciting!"


	4. Chapter 3 Platform Nine and Three-Quarte

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows. I really appreciate it! My story so far has been pretty bad, and I apologize in advance for any errors. Also sorry if any characters are acting OOC, I'm really new to fanfiction. If you have any criticism I would love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

After leaving Ollivanders, the four of them got their books quills and other materials they would need for the school year. Soon the only thing left on their lists was the pets.

"It says here we can choose between a cat, owl or toad." America was peering at the list of necessary supplies. He frowned, "But I don't want an owl, or a cat, or a toad."

England patted him on the head, " It's tradition, Alfred. However, because of your... unique position, I'm sure if you find some other animal you like you can have it." America grinned, probably planning to get something crazy. Aurthur sighed, "Nothing to ludicrous." He warned the young nation.

Still grinning from ear to ear, he sprinted off in the direction of the store, Canada in tow. _Where does he get all that energy?_ England wondered. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like an old man._ Aurthur and Japan followed, albeit at a slower pace.

As soon as he dashed into the store, America disappeared from sight around a corner. England turned to the nation standing beside him. Japan looked so young, yet when England thought about it, he was his senior. "So Kiku, what pet do you plan on buying?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure. There are so many choices." he said, before wandering off in a different direction. Sighing, England went in search of America.

Eventually they all met back up at the front of the store. When England saw their choices, he mentally face palmed. The three nations were supposed to be trying not to stand out, so they could discreetly watch over Harry while learning some magic. These creatures were not going to help them achieve that.

America was holding a cage with a large eagle inside. The eagle's feathers appeared to be made of pure gold. Canada Had a silvery white snowshoe rabbit on top of his head, and as it jumped down from it's perch it changed into a snowy owl then into a small polar bear which Canada bent down and picked up. A small green, silver and gold dragon was curled around Japan's arm.

Already regretting his decision to allow them whatever animal they chose, England approached the shopkeeper to pay for the creatures the nations had chosen to be their companions.

When the shopkeeper saw the animals the 'kids' had picked up, he was startled. They seemed to have chosen the tree most difficult creatures in the store, and he had never seen the animals so calm. The purchase was made quickly (the shopkeeper was happy to get rid of the feisty creatures, although it was strange the ones buying them seemed to be first years) and they soon left the store.

With all the shopping done, the nations made their way back to England's house. All that was left to do was to finish making arrangements with Professor Dumbledore. England had already informed the headmaster of the nations arrival and circumstances, so all there was to do was wait for a reply.

A couple days later, a reply arrived from Professor Dumbledore, so England opened it and read:

_ Dear Aurthur Kirkland_

_ I have received the letter you sent, and am happy that your fellow nations are willing to attend Hogwarts under the guise of first years. I am also very grateful for the help they will provide in securing Potter's safety. I look forward to this year, for I am sure it will be an interesting one._

___Sincerly,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Relieved at Dumbledore's reaction to the news of the nations enrollment into the school of Hogwarts, he proceeded to tell the other nations the news.

The next week passed (America was extremely bored by now, and Kiku had finished sightseeing) and finally the day arrived for the three to leave for Hogwarts. England drove, with America sitting in the passenger seat bouncing excitedly. After arriving at King's Cross station, the nations made their way over to the space between platform nine, and ten.

England patiently explained the mechanics of the enchanted brick wall, and America volunteered to go first.

He ran, pushing his cart in frot of him, building up speed, and flew right through the wall. Canada went next, calmly running straight through the wall and disappearing. Japan seemed nervous, however he made it through just fine like the other two. England went last, simply stepping through the barrier.

Striding in front of the three boys, he gestured, exclaiming, "Welcome to platform nine and three-quarters."

**Yay! I feel like my writing style is improving, although it still needs some work. Thanks for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express

**In this chapter the golden trio will meet America, Canada and Japan! Sorry the chapters are so short. Thank you for the reviews!**

Harry had managed to find an empty compartment near the back o the _Hogwarts Express_, and was currently wondering whether Gryphons were real or not. The door slid back, interrupting his thoughts, and one of the red heads from before stuck their head in. "This seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from Harry. When Harry shook his head, the boy sat down across from him. "The name's Ron, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.

"I'm Harry. I'm in my first year." Harry wondered why wizards seemed to have such strange last names.

"I'm in first year too." Ron's eyes widened, as if he just realised something, "Harry? As in _Harry Potter? _"

Harry nodded, and Ron's eyes widened even farther. Suddenly the door slid back, and three other boys stood there. The one standing in front of the other two boys was wearing a bomber jack and was blond. The boy to the right of him had slightly curly golden blond hair with a curl of hair sticking up from the rest of his hair. His eyes were a deep violet in colour. The third boy had straight black hair and was wearing a white jacket. All three seemed to have different nationalities, and looked the same age as Harry and Ron.

"Can we sit here?" asked the boy with the bomber jacket. He had brilliant blue eyes. Harry and Ron nodded and the three boys sat down. "I'm Alfred; this is my brother Matthew, and our friend Kiku."

"I'm Harry." Harry noticed the three boys didn't react to his name the same way other wizards did.

Ron introduced himself as well, "The name's Ron." The door opened again, and a girl stepped through. She had immensely bushy brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost his." She asked, in a very bossy tone of voice.

For the first time, Matthew spoke, "No, we haven't, however we'll keep an eye out or any toads."

"Well, have you seen a toad? Out with it already!" Ron and Harry were shocked, the girl had completely ignored Matthew!

Matthew sighed, "No, we have not seen any toads." He repeated, a little bit louder. The girl jumped, as thought she hadn't noticed him there.

"O-okay." She said, and let the compartment.

"Well, that was strange." Ron was probably commenting on the girl not noticing Matthew.

Matthew flushed, "Don't worry, that happens all the time. People forget me or not notice when I'm there."

The five began a conversation about quiditch, and Matthew proved to be surprisingly knowledgeable about the subject. By the time the train had pulled into the station they had all become fast friends. Having changed into their robes on the way, they stepped out into the crowd.

At first they just looked around confused, but then they heard a booming voice call, "First years, first years this way."

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted.

Harid looked over, "Hello thar' Harry."

The first years followed Hagrid toward the lake, where multiple small wooden boats were waiting along the shore. "Maximum's four to a boat!" He called. Some of the first years seemed hesitant to step into the boats.

Ron, Harry, Neville, and the girl (who Harry discovered was named Hermione) sat in one boat, while Alfred, Matthew and Kiku sat in a different boat. As soon as everyone was settled, the boats magically began to glide across the lake, setting small ripples across the smooth water. The night was clear, and the stars were reflected on the water. A crescent moon lit up the scene. Overall, it was very visually appealing and dramatic.

They sailed around a corner, and the castle came into view. There was a collective gasp as the first years caught sight of the scene. The skyline was dominated by towers and spires, and with the moon and the landscape, it really was quite beautiful. They stopped at a little inlet, and getting up from the boats, they climbed up a path that lead to the school.

They entered the school through a huge doorway, and walked into a hall. It was very spacious, and had an extremely high ceiling. The stonework and architecture was well-done.

Ron made his way over to where Harry was standing, and whispered into Harry's ear, "I expect we'll be sorted now, I hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered back.

"First years are sorted in to houses, and practically all the evil wizards come from Slytherin." Ron explained.

Just then the two friends heard a scream and looked over. Alfred was clinging to Matthew, screaming, "Ahh, Mattie! Ghosts!" A boy with slicked back blond hair burst out laughing.

"What, afraid of ghosts? How pathetic." He said in a leering voice.

Matthew straightened up, and looked the other boy in the eyes. "_Leave my brother alone."_ He said in an almost terrifyingly cold voice.

The blond stepped back, looking shocked, "Okay, okay, I get the point, geez."

Mattew's eyes went back to normal, "Good." He said.

A severe looking witch in dark green robes swept into through the door, "All of you, follow me, it is time for you to be sorted." And with that she led them all through the double doors.


	6. Chapter 5 Harry Potter and the Nations

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This chapter will be focusing on Canada!**

**PS: My f key is acting screwy, so I might be missing some fs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

As the first years entered the Great Hall, Canada smiled. Everything was the same as the last time he'd been there. The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the night sky, and enchanted floating candles were scattered across the Hall. The older students were already seated at the four long tables. When the first years entered, Hall broke out in whispers. Canada noted the new faces at the staff table warily. He recognized Dumbledore; however the man wearing a turban on his head was definitely new.

Professor McGonagall stood beside the stool the sorting hat was placed on. Eagerly he strained his ears. Suddenly the hat burst into song. When the sorting hat was finished, McGonagall announced, "When I call your name, you come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. You will then take a seat at your new house. Remember, your house is like family; your house common room is where you spend all of your free time. Now, let the sorting begin!"

"Bones, Susan." Names were called and students were sorted.

Hermione was called Gryffindor, and then it was America's turn. He approached the stool, and sat down. When the sorting hat was placed on his head, the look of bewilderment on his face almost made Canada giggle. After a couple minutes of tense silence, the hat shouted Gryffindor!" and Alfred joined the Gryffindor table.

Japan was sorted into Ravenclaw , with the same expression on his face. Harry was Gryffindor, and so were Ron and Neville. When it was finally Canada's turn to be sorted most of the other students were already sorted. "Williams, Matthew."

Canada made his way to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and a familiar voice resounded in his mind. _'Well, if it isn't Canada again.' _

_'Hello sorting hat. Same as usual?' _ The reply came and Canada sighed. Same as usual.

The sorting hat opened his mouth and called out, "This student cannot be sorted. He will stay in whatever house he feels like, however he will have entrance to all of the house common rooms."

The Hall erupted into sound, everyone protesting the event. How was it possible he couldn't be sorted? Canada knew, however no one else did. Standing up, he wandered over to his brother's table Gryffindor. Sitting down beside his brother and Harry, Canada thought about the act that everyone would probably forget about him, even with the unusual sorting experience.

Professor Dumbledore stood up clearing his throat. "Now, I have a few things to mention. The third floor corridor is out of bound to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death. The forbidden forest is, forbidden. No magic in the corridors between classes. Now, let the feast begin."

Plates appeared on the tables, piled high with a variety of foods. Alfred immediately began stuffing his face. Harry turned to Canada and asked, "Hey, Mat, is it usual not to be sorted?"

Matthew shook his head, "It has never happened to anyone else in all of history."

Looking confused, Harry turned back to the food, piling his plate high.

After the feast was over, Canada walked over to the staff table. He approached Dumbledore, and stated, "Professor Dumbledore, I think I will stay in Gryffindor, for now. Due to, 'circumstances' I think it is best I stay with my brother." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Yes, I think that is for the best. Your dorm will be prepared by the time you enter the common room."

Canada nodded, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Following Percy, the current Gryffindor prefect, Canada headed to the Gryffindor common room. He stepped through the portrait hole, and looked around. Not much had changed. Everything was still in crimson and gold. Comfortable armchairs were scattered across the room, surrounding the fireplace. Worn tapestries and faded yet cozy rugs decorated the walls and floor. Ignoring everyone else, he headed up to the first year dorms. Curling up by the window, he stroked Kumajirou, the animal companion he had chosen.

**I'm not satisfied by this chapter, but oh well I'm in a rush. Ahh! I love Canada!**


	7. Chapter 6 Professor Snape

**Wahh! I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! I was at a my friends house so I couldn't, especially since I don't have my own computer. I am planning to do some interesting things with Canada not being in a house, especially seeing as he can enter any common rooms.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

The next day, Harry awoke to find Matthew already awake and dressed. He was staring at his wand. Harry squinted, looking more closely at the wand. It was made of some sort of lightly coloured wood, but seemed to be painted a dark red. Bands of gold and silver metal encircled the base of the wand. What looked like small rubies and sapphires studded the tip of the wand, and it had a beautiful but worn quality to it. Harry had never seen anything like it, it seemed really old but in good condition. Matthew was rubbing the base of the wand, and he had tears in his eyes. Harry shifted slightly, and Matthew looked up from the wand, indicating he heard Harry. Wiping away the tears, Matthew put away the mysterious wand.

By the time Harry was at breakfast the memory of Matthew crying over his wand had almost faded away, and Harry thought he might have dreamed the whole thing.

Ron nudged his shoulder, "Look, first we've got double potions with Snape, that's not going to be fun. Then we have transfiguration with McGonagall, and history of magic. They say McGonagall is really strict." Ron was pointing to their schedule.

Harry nodded, to show he understood, but didn't say anything because his mouth was full. Looking over at Alfred Harry noticed he had no qualms about talking with his mouth full. He was having an animated conversation with another Gryffindor, and bits of food were flying everywhere. Malfoy sauntered over to Harry's table.

Looking at Alfred he loudly said to his goons, "Gryffindor's table manners are worse than my friend's. Oh yeah, my friends a _dog_." Suddenly Malfoy was lifted into the air and thrown against the wall, seemingly by an invisible force. Harry looked around and noticed Matthew staring intently at Malfoy. Catching Harry's eye, he winked. Harry decided to find out more about the mysterious Matthew.

Harry shivered, the dungeons were cold. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, and Harry wondered what he would be like. He had heard a lot of bad things about Professor Snape from Ron, but he was a teacher so he couldn't be that bad, right? The doors slammed open, and Snape swept in to the class room. stnading at the front of the class, he began to take attendance. When he reached Harry's named, he sneered, "Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_." His black eyes were cold, and leering. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe it is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that seep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach ou how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a group of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Many of the Slytherins laughed, and Snape continued to take attendance. He reached Matthew's name (he was taking classes with the Gryffindors) Matthew responded, however Snape seemed to not here.

Snape called Matthew's name again, and this time he responed more loudly, " I'm right here Professor Snape sir!" and still Snape didn't notice. The other students started to whisper, asking each other who Matthew Williams was. Harry was both surprised and annoyed, Matthew had made such a commotion at the sorting, yet none of the other students seemed to notice him.

Then Alfred stood up and, pointing at his brother, loudly exclaimed, "Dudes, Matthew's right here, he's already told you that." At this point, Mathew was standing up and waving his arms. Snaped finally saw Matthew, and after telling him to sit down, continued with the class.

THey were making a simple potion to heal boils. Matthew and Hermione's potions both turned out perfectly, however Neville's was a disaster.

As they were heading to next class, transfiguration, Harry whispered to Ron, "You were right, I hate Snape already."

At the back of the group of Gryffindors Canada sighed. His potion had been perfect, however none had noticed, just like last time. Everyone would forget him eventually, just like last time he had been to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7 Transfiguration

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! It is very motivating. Sorry the chapters are so short!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.

The class was seated, and everyone was waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Matthew noticed the cat sitting on her desk, and realized who the cat was, and was completely unsurprised when the cat jumped off the desk and turned into the Professor.

Some of the students stared at her in rapture, and she began to speak, "Transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects. I don't expect you to get it right away, however I do expect you to work hard" Canada barely paid attention as she explained the science (or more accurately the magic) of transfiguration. He already knew everything she was saying. He also couldn't wait for the actual lesson to start, because this was another chance to prove himself, another chance to make people remember him. A part of him said that would never happen, and not to get his hopes up, but he ignored it.

Once Professor McGonagall was finished explaining transfiguration, she handed out toothpicks and instructed them to turn them into needles. Harry noticed that Matthew got the spell right on his first try. It took Harry multiple tries to turn his toothpick into a needle, and Ron was still trying. Hermione got it on her second try, and Neville's exploded.

McGonagall was at the front of the class and looked disappointed. "It looks like no one managed it on their first try this year." Harry was confused, Matthew succeeded on his first try.

Matthew had his hand in the air, however the teacher seemed not to notice. Matthew started to wave his arm back and forth. Now he was standing up waving both arms around in the air. Finally Alfred spoke up, "Umm, Professor?"

She turned to him, "Yes Alfred, what is it."

"Matties had his hand up for the past couple of minutes." What came next really surprised Harry.

"I do not remember there being a a student with that name in my class." Matthew sat sown in his chair, defeated.

Canada sank down into his chair, thinking. No one had noticed his achievement, this year was going to be like all the others. He was being forgotten, ignored, and he wasn't here. He was the only person who constantly recognized Canada.

Later that day, as Canada headed towards the Gryffindor common room, Japan approached him. "Konichiwa Ame-Arfred-san. How was your day?"

Canda flushed, "Actually I'm Matthew."

"Oh." Japan looked embarrassed.

"So, how is Ravenclaw?" Canada asked hurriedly.

Japan smiled, "So far my stay has been very enjoyabre. Would you rike to see my common room? You have permission to enter arr of the common rooms after arr."

Canada nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much." And he allowed Japan to lead him to the common room.

Canada quietly entered the Gryffindor common room, shutting the portrait hole behind him. A fire burned in the fire place and the room had a cozy feel. America was curled upin one of the armchairs. Kumajirou was curled up in the chair opposite America. Picking up his pet, Canada, settled down in the chair. Gazing at his brother's face, Canada slowly drifted off to sleep.

That morning Canada awoke to the sight of his bothers face. "Hey dude, Mattie! Wake up!" His brother practically shouted.

Canada jumped startling Kumajirou who was currently in the form of a snowy white cat with blue eyes. He stretched, Meowing looked up at Canada, and asked, "Who?" Quietly.

Whispering even more quietly than normal, he replied, "Canada." Then he turned to America, "So why did you wake me up so early?" The sun was only just appearing over the treetops of the forbidden forest.

America waved a letter in his face, "I got a letter from Iggy!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What does it say?" Canada whispered. America handed over the letter, and Canada read it aloud.

"Dear Canada and America

Have you noticed anything suspicious? Things are going well on my end. New York has been representing you at the world meetings, America, and spreading chaos. Ontario has been representing you Canada, and the other Nations don't appreciate her threatening them with a chainsaw after they forgot her. Good luck you two."

Canada frowned slightly, that's not good. I should have asked North West Territories to represent Canada, Ontario does sometimes get out of hand. He sighed, wondering how the rest of his little sisters were doing.

Canada continued his silent musings until everyone else began to wake up, when he left for breakfast.

Little did he know someone had been observing him as he had read the letter out loud.


	9. Chapter 8 Quiditch

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and such! Also, do not worry all of your questions about Matthew's history with Hogwarts and the wizarding world will be answered at some point! Everything that happens happens for a reason. Hint hint cough foreshadowing cough. Sorry this chapter was so short and late, I've been really busy **

**lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione explained to the North American brothers about their visit to Hagrid's hut that evening, so the five first years headed over to the small ramshackle hut. When they knocked on the door, Hagrid answered with a cheery smile, "'hello thar' 'arry!"

He ushered them all into his hut. There was a dog sitting in the corner, and Canada immediately ran over to him. The other four sat around the table, talking. Hagrid offered them some rock cakes and tea, which they all politely refused. All Canada really remembered was the others talking, and feeling cozy and warm. Slowly he drifted off stroking Fang, as Hagrid informed him of the dog's name. What he didn't remember was America lifting him up and carrying him back to the common room.

The days went by in a blur and soon it was the first years first quiditch lesson. The Gryffindors were taking the lessons with the Slytherins, and all the students thought it was a bad idea. As they stood beside their brooms you could almost feel the tension. Madam Hooch stood in the center of the field. "Okay, first extend your hands over the brooms and say up."

The students began to cal up, and it was obvious which students it came naturally to. Matthew, Alfred and Harry's brooms all immediately flew right into their hands. Eventually all the students were holding their broomsticks though, "Okay, mount your broomsticks." at Madam Hoch's command everyone mounted the school brooms, some with more hesitation than others. "Now, when I say go, kick off from the ground hard, rise a few feet, lean forwards slightly, then come back down. Go!"

Neville had kicked off from the ground just before the teacher said go, and in his nervousness, had kicked off too hard. Now he was rising uncontrollably into the sky. Canada realized the problem, and had kicked off and was rising as well, while everyone else was still on the ground watching the two. Suddenly Neville's broom jerked forwards and sent him flying towards the castle. Canada had ridden a broom before, and had been on a quiditch team as both a beater and a seeker. Canada rocketed after Neville, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair. Most people assumed he was a weak scaredy cat because of his quiet demeanor, however this was not true. He enjoyed fast paced dangerous sports immensely, and contrary to popular belief he was very good at them. So when he flew off to save Neville he only felt some mild excitement.

The out of control broom Neville was riding made a sharp turn heading back over to the quiditch field. Canada followed at a break neck pace, and reaching out managed to catch a hold of Neville's robes. Matthew used his surprising amount of strength to hoist Neville off the broom, onto his own broom as soon as he was safe, Neville's eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp. Catching sight of the group of students, Canada headed over to them and deposited Neville's limp body on the ground. As soon as he touched down, he was flocked by Gryffindors congraduating him on the impressive save. Wanting to get away from all the attention, he excused himself and hurried back inside. sitting on his bead, he ran the mornings events over in his head. Smiling to himself, he thought, _now maybe everyone will remember me._ Suddenly he wished he hadn't immediately left the quiditch field and ran inside. They might all take it the wrong way and think he had been afraid and had ran away, but in reality he wasn't used to so much attention, and it had surprised him. Still, he had made an impression, hopefully, he was making progress towards his goal of being remembered.


	10. Chapter 9 The Duel

**I AM SO SORRY! Sorry it took so long to update, (writer's block) I have suddenly become obsessed with 2p, so I will probably be featuring a lot. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows! they are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

When Matthew returned to class he expected some sort of commotion, for someone to recognize him at least. After the broom incident that morning he hoped he would be noticed, however as he entered the class room slightly late, the teacher didn't even look up. he sighed quietly and made hid way to his seat hoping for some attention. None noticed him as he sat down next to Alfred, and he rested his head on his arms, leaning on the desk, thinking. No matter what, no one would acknowledge his existence for more than a moment. It was hopeless to try to stand out.

'_You could always let me out.'_ It was a voice in his head. A voice he knew. A voice he heard everyday begging to be released. '_I wish I could',_ He thought back to it. '_But with all these people around . . .' 'Okay, okay, I get it. I'm stuck in your head. But seriously, you shouldn't let these nobodies treat you like this.' _ Canada closed his eyes, thinking, _this is going to be a long year._

That night Canada and America finished writing a letter to England after everyone else went to sleep. They snuck down to the common room, intent on mailing the letter that night away from prying eyes. However as they creeped down the staircase they heard voices and paused. "I can't believe you're going to do this Harry." That was Hermione's voice.

"You!" Ron whispered furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother." Hermoine again. "He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Canada and America frowned, a stop to what?

"Come on." This time it was Harry's voice. Deciding quickly, the brothers looked at each other. At times like this, the telepathy they shared as twins came in handy. '_Let's go after them' _Canada thought to his sibling. America nodded silently in agreement. they ran down the stairs and caught sight of the three first years just as they walked through the portrait hole.

The brothers slipped pot of the portrait hole to find Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing. Deciding to make his presence known, Alfred loudly exclaimed, "What are you all doing out of bed, only heroes are aloud out of bed at this time of night!" Al three looked over at him, startled then shushed him in sync.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Ron and Harry were thinking of doing something stupid."

Ron looked down and muttered, "Shut up Hermione."

"So what were you planning on doing," Matthew whispered. Luckily everyone else was being quiet enough so they heard him.

"Malfoy challenged me to a wizarding duel." Harry said with a slightly determined, slightly nervous expression. This wasn't good for Matthew, Arthur had sent him and Alfred here to protect and look out for Harry. However Matthew had a feeling Harry wouldn't back down from a challenge, and he knew he was competent enough in a battle to easily deal with any spells a first year could come up with, so he would just defend Harry the best he could.

But before he could even say anything, Alfred spoke, "That sounds totally heroic! Me and Matt'll come with, 'kay."

"It's Matt and I-" Hermione began, before Ron cut her off.

"Lets just get going, if your coming than come, just don't stop us."

And they were off, slipping through the corridors as silently as possible. Canada might as well have been a ghost for how quietly he moved, and surprisingly, at least to the other three students, the same could be said for Alfred. Matthew knew that Alfred had learned to slip across the ground silently, just like all the other nations, during times of war. He himself had often been sent into enemy camps for stealth missions. Some of those missions had also been suicide missions, seeing as he was a nation and couldn't die, and military commanders sometime took advantage of that. Steering himself away from darker thoughts, Canada noticed they had arrive in the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet, and Matthew knew something was wrong. Suddenly he realized something. He began to slowly back up, heading towards the door, and attempted to get Harry, who was closest to him at the time, to follow him by tugging on his robes. Suddenly they all heard a voice - and it didn't belong to Draco, "Sniff around my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." The voice was Filch's.

Horror-struck the five immediately ran towards the door. Ron tripped, and was pulled back up by Harry, however he had knocked over a suit of armor with a crash. They heard footsteps behind them and realized Filch was running after them. Streaking through the halls, they took a left, than a right, than a left again. When they finally thought they had lost him, the five students rested panting.

"Obviously _'pant' _ Malfoy didn't plan to show up from the beginning. He must have tipped off Filch some students would be out of bed in the trophy room. It was a trap." Hermine said between breaths.

"Totally un-heroic." Alfred said, agreeing with her.

just then Peeves floated around the corner. Alfred Jumped, screaming, and ran off in another direction, Matthew followed close on his brothers heels, and having not much of a choice, the other three chased after him as well. Alfred's scream must have caught Filch's attention again, because they could now hear another set of footsteps, chasing them. They all came to a door, and when Alfred tried to open it, he realized it was locked. Using some wand-less magic, Matthew quickly unlocked the door. All five students russed in and shut the door behind them. They waited with baited breath for Filch's foot steps to pass by the door. when they could no longer hear the footsteps, the first years let out a relieved sigh.

Ron turned around and screamed. The others turned around too, and were met wih a terrifying sight. A giant, three headed, fanged dog was looming over them. Matthew let out a surprised and, _joyful?_ exclamation, "Fluffy!"

Without hesitation Alfred grabbed his brothers wrist, and opening the door, ran out of the room. The group of already exhausted first years bolted through halls, and up staircases, heading for the Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 10 The Letter

**Sorry for the irregular updates! I have a poll on my profile page for any pairings, sorry if you don'y like any of the pairings listed, I already have the story planned out for each one of those pairings. If you think any other pairings should be added to the poll just pm me! Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

The five students dashed through the portrait hole, gasping for breath. As soon as the portrait hole closed, they collapsed, exhausted. When they finally began to get their breath back(Canada and America were only pretending in order to keep their identities secret) Ron sat up, "What was _that!_"

"Fluffy." The Canadaien blushed and looked down as all eyes turned on him. "The dog, its name is Fluffy." He explained.

Alfred frowned, "How in the world do you know that?"

Looking at Hermione, Ron and Harry looking at him expectantly, he decided this information might give the brothers away. He leaned over and whispered into Alfred's ear, "You know how you can't normally see magical creatures unless Arthur uses that spell." Alfred nodded, "Well, that's not the case for me, when I lived in arthur's house, he raised lot's of magical creatures, including Fluffy."

"Ohh . . ." A look of understanding crossed his brother's face.

Hermione shifted, "Can you stop whispering, we wan't to know too."

Alfred waved his hand dissuasively, "It's nothing."

"We'll just get going to bed." And with that the brothers stood up and hurried up the stairs.

The three left behind were confused. The brothers were obviously hiding something. Suddenly Hermione noticed a letter lying on the ground and picked it up. It was addressed to Arthur Kirkland.

"Harry, Ron, look, I think Matthew and Alfred dropped this."

Ron inspected it, "We should read it."

Hermione gasped, "Ron, what are you thinking, it's none of our business to pry into someone else's personal life."

"Yeah, but they're obviously hiding something. You saw that whatshisface knew Fluffy's name, then whispered to Alfred."

Harry sighed. "I think we should read it. Something about those two is off."

Admitting defeat Hermione opened the letter and read it out loud. "Dear England, as you expected Harry and Draco don't get along. There was also an incident with quiditch. We still apear to be eleven so the spell hasn't worn off or anything. Something suspicious is going on, we will be asking he headmaster about it soon. How are things going on your end? I am doing well in my classes, although I wish I could say the same for America. Over all Harry is safe from harm at the moment, and has even made a couple of friends.

Yo Iggy dude! The awsome me was really heroic and dealt with some bullies! There are a lot of unheroic thing here, like ghosts, but it's pretty fun here!

Sincerely,

Canada and America."

**Sorry this chapter is so short and ends in a cliff hanger!**


	12. Chapter 11 Suspicion

**Thank you so much for all of the review, favourites and follows. I will try to write longer chapters, seeing as they always seem too short. Sorry I took so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter**.

When the brothers reached Canada's bed, the two collapsed on it. "I Can't believe blurted that out!" Matthew buried his face in a random pillow, "I always screw things up!"

Alfred was surprised Matthew was getting so worked up over a simple mistake, and he didn't like seeing his brother like this. "It's okay Mattie, they won't discover us from just that, Cheer up!"

"I guess you're right." Canada rolled over so he was facing his brother.

Wanting to distract his brother from any morbid thoughts, America tried to change the subject, "So what do you think is going on here?"

Glad for something else to be able to focus on Mathew though for a moment. "I think Fluffy must have been guarding something, you don't just keep random creatures like him in rooms for no reason. I also might have seen a trap door by his paws. We should ask england about it . . ." Matthew said trailing off at the end. Suddenly he began searching around in his pockets. "Oh no . . ."

Alfred tilted his head confusedly, "What is it?"

"The letter, Al, the letter! I must have dropped it while we were running. Anyone could have found it!"

America's eyes widened in horror. This was bad. But he coudn't panic, the situation could be worse. "Woah Matt, let's think about this. Even if someone found the letter and read it, they wouldn't now it came from us right? We signed it with our country names, any student would probably think it was a prank. We should leave this til' moning, 'kay? In the morning we can ask the headmaster about "Fluffy" and what is going on. Then we can search for the letter in case no one has found it yet and it's jut sitting in a corner. But for now we should go to bed, okay?"

Matthew nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His brother's plan made sense. Most people probably think America is an idiot, however they seem to be forgetting that he has been through wars like all nations. Suddenly Matthew found himself wondering wether or not his brother had ever committed suicide. Nations can't permanently die so suicide is considered pointless, however that doesn't stop personifications from doing it. It was their equivalent to self harm.

America got up from Canada's bed shaking him away from the dark thoughts that he found himself thinking about more and more often. "Night Matt." The other Nation whispered, before making his way over to his own bed.

Meanwhile in the common room, The three first years were attempting to interpret the letter they had found.

"What does it bloody mean, England, Canada and America?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought about it carefully. It could be code names or have some hidden meaning. However it was the rest of the letter that bothered her.

"I'm not sure about the country thing, but the letter, it almost seemed like a report. Like they are monitoring you're safety." She said turning to Harry. "See it says here, 'Over all Harry is safe from harm at the moment'. What do you think that could mean? It also says they will be asking the headmaster about something suspicious, like they expect answers."

"You're right, it's definitely weird, do you think they work for the ministry?" Harry was feeling disoriented. Things seemed to happen so quickly. One minute he was going to duel Malfoy, then they ran into filch and began to dash through the halls. The next thing he knew they had all come face to face with some giant three headed dog and now the letter. He wouldn't be surprised if Ron suddenly turned into a giant sunflower.

"Well they're certainly up to something, and I don't like it." Ron said breaking the silence that had fallen over the three.

"We should watch them for any strange activities, but that wil hae to wait for morning. It's getting really late." Hermione added.

Harry nodded in agreement and headed up to bed with Ron following close behind. Now Harry was even more intrigued with the brothers than he was already.


End file.
